Dawnflower's Quest
Proudly edited by Sandy I WAS GIVEN PERMISSION, DO NOT FEAR #Schoolbuddies Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Applestar - llong haired brown and beige tom with small beige paws, beige neck and brown face, and long fluffy ears with medium sized hazel eyes Deputy: Mosstail - short haired white and black she-cat with black paws, white neck and black face, and short tuffted ears with small brown eyes Medicine Cat: Cocopelt - Long haired brown and black tabby with white paws, white neck and face, tufted ears, and big green eyes. medicine cat: bluestone - short haired white she-cat with white body and paws with tufted ears and small brown eyes warriors ashtail - short haired golden brown tom with golden brown paws and neck, short ears, and bright blue eyes silvermoon - long haired grey and white she-cat with and grey neck, long ears, and hazel eyes Ravenpaw - bluish grey and brown tom with bluish grey paws and neck tufted short ears, and turquoise eyes Oakpaw - Auburn and black she-cat with black paws and auburn neck medium sized ears, and reddish brown eyes Prologue The wind blew softly across my neck. I was standing on the cliff looking over the clan, watching the apprentices train to be a medicine cat or a hunter out in the wild, and go on the missions. I was thinking it feels like i have been here watching over the clan, it can't be my second life or my third, it was impossible. I have flash backs of lives being here seeing my children growing up and becoming hunters and medicine cats. Thinking and thinking why does this always confuse me? I need to go find my old kits, this is my quest, i can't quit now. My life story is depending on this. Chapter 1 I have visions from SkyClan all the time. As I wake up, I hear someone yell my name. I go and check who is calling for me and it is Cocopelt. I ask her what she is doing in the middle of the night she said to me, "I heard yelling coming form your den. I came to see if you were alright." I say back, "yeah. I have been having visions from SkyClan. They call to me every night... They're saying for me to..." I trail off,unsure of telling Cocopelt. "I-I think it's just a bunch of dream." Cocopelt replies, shaking her head, "I don't think it is just a bunch of dreams. Remember Alderheart?" I reply, "but I am not special. All I am is a hunter, I don't see any specialties in going on the quest." I shake my head again. Cocopelt replies in a sassy voice, "well I will talk to you about this in the morning you are being a bit stubborn." after coco left i went back to sleep and i had the dream again all i see are cats talking about me. I wake up straight away yelling and cocopelt runs in and yells "what is wrong!" i reply "i saw another vision" coco replies back "that's it you are going on that quest you are going to go and talk about it to Applestar." `starting to angry i yell at coco " I TOLD YOU ALREADY I AM NOT THE ONE!" Cocopelt yells back "YOU ARE THE ONE, I AM TAKING TO APPLESTAR NOW AND IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU, I WILL!" As cocopelt yells she scratches dawn, then dawn runs off into the medicine den and Coco drops to floor and starts crying Cocopelt thought to herself why did i stratch dawn what has happend to me in life. Chapter 2 while in the medicine den bluestone wrapped up Dawn's leg with comfry root then web over the top of it. While dawn is laying down Cocopelt walks in and Coco says "i am sorry for i did and i know why you don't want to be friends anymore because of what i did trying to force you going on the quest" Dawn replys "no it was my fault i was denying the fact, so after i am better i need to talk to applestar about this and i would gladly have you come on the quest with cocopelt" Coco has the sparkle in her when she is excited and cocopelt replys "thank you dawn i am so happy you chose me to come with you" Dawnflower got up and started to walk to applestar's den and when she got there Apple asked what is wrong Dawnflower replied "Applestar i have visions from skyclan and i need to see whats going on its saying that my kits from lives ago are still alive and i wanna know if they are skyclan says they are in riverclan" Applestar replys "Ok but you need to go with a medicine and i am guessing you are going with cocopelt" Dawnflower says "yes applestar i will start packing" Dawn runs in to cocopelt and yells "we get to go!" Cocopelt replys in a excited voice "yes we get to go i have all the medicines ready" Dawn says "well can you help me get food" cocopelt replys "why can't we just hunt for food while we are out there well you can hunt your the best hunter" Dawn says "fine but it would of just been easier to bring food because what if we can't find any food" cocopelt replys "i think there will be birds and other small food around Dawn stop stressing" Dawn replys "fine"